1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring device, a measuring system, a measuring method, and a program.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-30786 discloses that a bridge is provided with a plurality of sensors for speed detection, a plurality of sensors for wheel axle detection, a distance sensor for vehicle position detection, and a plurality of strain gauges, and the speeds, positions, number, weights and the like of vehicles traveling on the bridge are calculated using signals from these devices.
However, in JP-A-2005-30786, a large number of various types of sensors are used, which leads to an increase in the scale of a measuring system. For this reason, a large amount of labor and cost are incurred in the installation or maintenance of these sensors. In addition, in JP-A-2005-30786, since a large number of sensors are used, it is necessary to process vast amounts of data, and thus the process of a computer becomes complicated, or a processing load increases.